Bouquet
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: TamaKiri. Ha valido mucho la pena.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mero entretenimiento.

 _Planeaba subirlo poco después del anterior, sin embargo ya no tuve tiempo de terminarlo._

 _La idea principal pertenece al usuario " erasermic" en Tumblr. Ver su mini-cómic fue la inspiración de esto, así que no duden en ir a buscarlo porque está hermoso~_

 ** _TamaKiri. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 ** _Bouquet_**

Miró con inseguridad la envoltura de celofán y lo que ésta envolvía, no sabía si eso funcionaría. Había buscado el significado por Internet así que podía ser no muy correcto. Suspiró, era mejor que nada.

Le había pedido a Nejire acompañarlo esa mañana y se arrepintió al instante en que la chica le respondió enérgicamente. _Podría ser demasiado agobiante_ , pensó y quiso regresar a casa. La chica había sido su última opción como acompañante -aunque no tenía muchas, en realidad-, sin embargo como el chico permeable estaba demasiado ocupado con el nuevo practicante de la oficina, no tuvo la oportunidad ni la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para interrumpir sus avances con el menor.

Porque era obvio que se traía algo con el de pecas. Pero ese era otro tema.

Tan pronto le comentó sus intenciones a la de cabello claro quiso que la tierra lo tragara.

 _Sabes Tamaki, puede que en realidad seas un romántico._

Recordar sus palabras le cohibió, no lo hizo con el propósito de meterse con él y simplemente soltó lo que había en su cabeza.

 _Incluso buscaste los significados._

Se quedó de piedra cuando la heroína continuó hablando y casi hubiera regresado a su casa si la chica no le hubiera detenido tras lo que dijo después.

 _Realmente debe gustarte._

Se escondió entre sus brazos, cruzándolos encima de su escritorio. Nejire podía decir cosas vergonzosas con bastante facilidad.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de intentar esto... Comenzó a encogerse en su sitio, flexionó las piernas y las subió a la silla, se abrazó a éstas y en posición fetal vio las cosas en su escritorio. Tal vez no era tan buena idea. Observó las texturas, las formas y los colores... Tan vivos y brillantes como él.

Le seguía un par de pasos atrás. Si lo pensaba bien no sería tan difícil con su traje de héroe puesto, era más fácil esconderse así. Sentía que las manos la sudaban y tenía los labios partidos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Suspiró largamente y en el momento en que estuvieron solos por las calles de la ciudad se atrevió a llamarlo.

-¿Tienes un momento? -Esperaba que le hubiera escuchado.

El chico carmesí atendió su llamado y se volteó para regresar y quedar cerca de él. -¿Sí, senpai?

Quería irse a casa. -Yo... Uh... -Vaciló, su voz estaba quebrándose.

Kirishima le miró atento, curioso, expectante por lo que sea que fuera a decir y eso lo hacía más difícil. Era como un cachorro que esperaba ansioso.

Le extiende la mano, trémula y pálida mientras balbucea palabras incompletas. No está nada seguro de esto. La mirada rojiza del menor baja hacia su mano y entonces activa su individualidad. La curiosidad en el rostro ajeno se ve remplazada por asombro, y continúa cambiando la forma de su mano.

Empiezan a crecer tallos verdes y hojas de diferentes formas y tamaños; aparecen pequeños botones que en instantes se abren. No sabe cuánto podrá entender el muchacho de las flores que empiezan a brotar de su mano pero supone que el mero acto será suficiente para que comprenda.

Ve sus ojos rubíes resplandecer mientras las corolas comienzan a tomar forma; ve sus colores pasteles y profundos reflejarse en sus inmaculadas orbes y no puede evitar pensar que Nejire tenía razón sobre su persona.

Hay orquídeas, rosas y camelias blancas, formando una corona alrededor de rosas de mayo de un tono rosado oscuro; hay un ramo de flores en su mano que mantiene embelesado al muchacho de cabello rojizo. Se atrevería a decir que hay un color amapola en sus mejillas, pero frunce los labios y toma el borde de su capucha para jalarla y cubrir su propio rostro, él mismo debe estar igual.

-Gracias... por lo de antes. -Dice tan claramente como sus nervios se lo permiten.

El color en el rostro del menor se acentúa y se extiende hasta sus orejas. -¿Son... para mí? -Luce perplejo, incrédulo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Asiente con la cabeza para responderle y cree que ha valido mucho la pena tener que comer flores con tal de poder ver tan hermosa y pura sonrisa en los labios del más bajo.

 **.**

* * *

 _Nota: Yo misma no sé mucho de lenguaje de flores por lo que he tenido que hacer lo mismo que Tamaki(?) y realmente no sé qué tan cierta sea la información sobre las flores que escogí._


End file.
